narutodofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mitanni vs Gaara
Wärend der Yami-Suna Krieg tobt entschließen sich einige Mitglieder der Liga des Bösen den Ichibi zu fangen. Nachdem Seimi Eboshi und Kinugi Kayuga schon an Gaara gescheitert sind, will Mitanni versuchen den Ichibi zu besiegen und nimmt die Entführung von dem Oberhaupt des Mimamoto-Clans, welche von Suna durchgeführt wurde, als Anlass für einen Überfall auf Gaara. Mitanni gelingt es auf dem Grenzposten ohne Waffen und Probleme drei Suna-Nin zu besiegen. Den darauffolgenden Angriff von Gaara durchschaut er und blockt den Sand mit seinem Schwert. Der Kampf Der Kommandant der Offensive gegen Yami benutzt seinen Sand für seinen ersten Schlag. Mitanni schlägt, nachdem er Gaaras Attacke abgewehrt hat, ebenfalls zu. Staub wirbelt auf und die beiden Kontrahenten werden von einander weggedrückt. Gaara gibt Mitanni unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er ihn töten wird, um Mimamotos Hinrichtung danach mit eigenen Händen zu vollstrecken. Mitanni entgegnet, dass er gekommen ist, um genau das zu verhindern. Die beiden stürmen mit enormer Geschwindigkeit aufeinander zu und liefern sich einen heftigen Schlagabtausch, der damit endet, dass Gaara Mitanni weit zurückstößt. Mitanni merkt an, dass Gaara ihn eigentlich töten wollte, es aber bis jetzt nicht einmal geschafft hat, ihn zu verletzen und verlangt von ihm, seine ganze Kraft zu benutzen. Gaara hält das für eine gewöhnliche Provokation und meint, ein Anfänger wie Mitanni, sei Jahr davon entfehrnt, um durch seine volle Kraft zu sterben, während er seinen Sand auf Mitanni zufliegen lässt, den Mitanni jedoch mit Handan durchschneidet und Gaara am Arm verletzt. Der Jo-Nin ist zum ersten Mal überrascht, während Mitanni zum zweiten mal fordert, endlich seine ganze Kraft einzusetzen. Diesmal willigt Gaara ein und lässt eine Gewaltige Menge Sand hinter ihm aufkommen, welchen er dann für Sabaku: Taisho einsetzt. Mitanni kann dem Angriff ausweichen und Gaara dann aus der Luft mit Issen attackieren, doch der Sand blockt den Angriff einfach ab und geht zum Angriff über. Mitanni kann die Fontäne zunächst teilen, doch sie greifen erneut von hinten an. Mitanni dreht sich rechtzeitig, um den Angriff zu blocken und mit Handan zu vernichten. Eine weiteren Angriff von hinten kann er auch zerschlagen, ehe er von einer gewaltigen Menge von Sand erfasst und zu Boden gerissen wird, wo er einen gewaltigen Krater entstehen lässt. Er rappelt sich mit stark lädierter Rüstung auf und meint, es sei eine dumme Idee gewesen, ein die volle Kraft eines Jinjiuchriki mit diesen Jutsus zu bekämpfen. Gaara meint, er solle auf seine Worte aufpassen, da es sich anhöre, als habe Mitanni sein Level bereits erreicht. Dieser meint nur, dass er genau das damit sagen wollte. Gaara glaubt ihm kein Wort, doch Mitanni meint nur, dass er seinen Worten nicht glauben müsse, seinen eigenen Augen aber schon. Mitanni hebt sein Schwert und löst dardurch eine Druckwelle aus, die auf Gaara zurast und gegen seine Sandmauer prallt. Gaara kommt hinter seiner Verteidigungsmauer hervor, während Mitanni Kurosawa in der Hand hält. Gaara fühlt sich dadurch provoziert und will Mitanni mit seinem Sand zerquetschen, findet diesen im nächsten Moment durch Iai direkt vor sich wieder und fühlt Kurosawa an seiner Kehle. Mitanni beendet es jedoch nicht, sondern springt zurück und sagt, dass Gaara keine Changse hat. Gaara muss sich eingestehen, dass Mitanni einen Moment lang zu schnell für seine Augen war und fragt ihn, warum er sein Schwert weggezogen hat, was er für Selbstüberschätzung hält. Dann greift er Mitanni heftigst mit Suna Shigure an, während er noch meint, dass ein Wunder, wie dass jemand zu schnell für seine Augen ist, nur einmal geschieht. Mitanni weicht all seinen Attacken aus, muss jedoch zusehen, wie sein Schwert harmlos an Gaaras Sand abprallt. Gaara geht zum Angriff über, doch Mitanni weicht hinter ihn aus. Gaara wendet und verfolgt Mitanni weiter. Dieser stößt sich mit einer Hand ab und springt über Gaara hinweg. Dieser ist erstaunt über Mitannis Schnelligkeit und noch mehr darüber, dass sein Sand nicht mit ihm mithalten kann und all seine Attacken daneben gehen. Mitanni meint, er könne noch schneller, was Gaara zu noch heftigeren Attacken reizt. Dennoch entkommt Mitanni allen dank seiner Schnelligkeit. Während er einer Attacke in der Luft nur knapp entkommt, fällt ihm auf, dass auch der Sand schneller geworden ist. Gaara erklärt, dass er die Geschwindigkeit mit seiner Hand verdoppeln kann. Mitanni flieht mit einem Sprung in die Luft, wo er allen Attacken Gaaras ausweichen kann, bald jedoch von dem Sand eingekesselt ist. Gaara schlägt siegessicher mit Sabaku Sosou zu, muss jedoch mit ansehen, wie Mitanni den gewaltigen Angriff mittels Iaigiri eingach zerschlägt. Mitanni ist urplötzlich hinter Gaara und stößt zu, während er meint, dass gerade zum zweiten Mal ein Wunder geschehen sei. Gaara hält das Schwert mit seiner rechten Hand auf, muss dafür jedoch Verletzungen einstecken. Dennoch hält er Kurosawa nun mit Sand fest, während er dessen Fähigkeit analysiert und Mitanni vorraussagt, ihn komplett zu vernichten. Gaara lässt die Klinge los und die beiden Gegner springen auseinander. Der Jo-Nin empfielht Mitanni genau aufzupassen und offenbart ihm seinen Bijuu. Als Ichibi meint er, dass Mitanni erst der zweite ist, der die wahre Form Ichibi zu sehnen bekommt und somit von ihm geschworen wurde, Mitanni mit eigenen Händen zu töten. Die beiden setzen ein gewaltiges Chakra frei, das den Boden aufreissen lässt. Es folgt ein schneller Tajuu Suna Shuriken Schauer, welchen Mitanni jedoch mit Chakra, welches er als Schild aus seinem Schwert hervorströmen lässt, abwehrt. Mitanni kann einer Klaue ausweichen, wird jedoch durch das enorme Chakra an der rechten Wange geritzt, doch kann er so auf den Rücken des Ichib springen. Gaara ist plötzlich hinter ihm und als er sich ihm zuwendet, taucht der Jinjiuchriki erneut hinter ihm auf. Mitanni besitzt die Geistesgegenwart, seinen Angriff zu blocken. Da lässt Gaara plötzlich Sand aus dem Ichibi durch den Fuß Mitannis stoßen und lässt einen Sandstrahl auf Mitanni zuschnellen. Mitanni ist nach diesem Angriff völlig fertig und taumelt ein paar Schritte zurück. Gaara meint, er sei weit gekommen, habe jetzt allerdings seine Grenze erreicht. Mitanni ist wie gelähmt und kann sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen. Gaara lässt nun Sand aus dem Ichibi strömen und Mitanni darin einwickel, um es mit Sabaku Sosou zu beenden. Plötzlich glüht ein Juin auf Mitannis Brust auf und sein Körper wird von Malen überdeckt und Mitanni sprengt den Sand. Kurosawa glüht auf und fliegt mittels Kou no Tachi in Mitannis Hand zurück, der meint, dass er nun auch fremde Kraft einsetze. Mit diesen Worten schlitzt er Gaara von seiner linken Seite bis zur rechten Schulter auf. Gaara der seine Sandrüstung an hatte, verschwindet wieder im Ichibi und gibt diesem die volle Kontrolle. Das Ichibi jagt Mitanni mittels Sand von seinem Rücken und schießt mit Fuuton: Renkuudan auf den sich in der luft befindenden Shinobi, der diese Attacke jedoch mit einem riesigen Issen zerschneidet. Das Ichibi meint, dass es jetzt Schluss sei und sammelt Chakra für eine Bijuu-Dama. Mitanni bemerkt dies und sammelt ebenfalls das gesammte Chakra, welches in seinem Juin steckt, in seinem Schwert und wirft dieses in einem riesigen Raijingu Sandaa gegen das Ichibi, welches zur Verteidigung die Dama frühzeitig abschießen muss. Es entsteht eine riesige Explosion, welche beide Kontrahenten davonschleudert Das Finale Gaara ist sichtlich geschockt, als er merkt, dass er nichtmehr im Ichibi ist. So kündigt er an, dass der nächste Schlag der Entscheidende sei, während er sich zu Sabaku Sou Taisou bereitmacht.Mitanni, dessen Juin verschwunden ist, ist beeindruckt und meint, dass das einzige was er jetzt noch habe sei sein Schwert, fasst es beim Griff und macht sich bereit es zu ziehen. Plötzlich schießt Sand aus dem Boden und umschließt Mitanni mit Sabaku Sou Taisou in Pyramidenform. Gaara sagt nun, dass er der bisher stärkste Feind gewesen sei gegen den er gekämpft hätte und dreht sich um. Doch plötzlich weiten sich seine Augen und er sieht im Augenwinkel, dass Mitanni den Sandsarg mittels starkem Iaigiri durchbricht und wird ebenfalls von dem Schnitt erfasst. Mitanni steht jetzt über ihm und meint, dass sein Schwert Chakra speichern kann, welches er dann für ein gewaltiges Iaigiri aufwenden konnte, obwohl er wie Gaara nun kein Chakra mehr habe und reicht Gaara die Hand. Dieser ist komplett sprachlos und nimmt die Hilfe an. Mitanni bittet ihn darauf Mimamoto freizulassen und Gaara übergibt ihm deren Aufenthaltsort sowie eine Genehmigung, diese mitzunehmen. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Shinobi Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:M Kategorie:Yard War Kategorie:YW2